


Splash

by ddagent



Category: Hamish MacBeth (TV), High Noon (2009), Monroe: Class of '76 (2005)
Genre: Bath Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddagent/pseuds/ddagent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While visiting Tom in London; he, Phoebe and Hamish decide to have some fun in the tub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splash

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hamish Macbeth, Monroe, High Noon or any of their characters, or their settings - all belongs to their respective institutions.
> 
> So this started as a random conversation between me and Nothingeverlost which then ended up with guardianofmyheart's comments making me want to write this. And write it I did! Really hope it's not badly out of character. 
> 
> Please note it is very heavy on the smut and both m/f, m/m and m/f/m pairings are in use. Other than that, enjoy!

After a long afternoon in the kitchen, Tom Monroe finally cleared away the dirty dishes. It had been touch and go for a while: at several points he had thought his duck would be too dry, that the sauce would curdle. But ultimately he had produced something edible, something his guests seemed to enjoy. It was unusual for him to have company but when he did he liked to impress. A part of him wanted them to keep coming back.

 

As he started the tap, he heard someone slip in the kitchen door. He turned and smiled as he saw Phoebe hanging around the door frame. "Everything alright?"

 

"Everything's fine. I just came to help with the dishes."

 

She seemed eager to help but Tom wasn't going to let her. Phoebe worked too hard: whether it was taking care of her beautiful daughter or being a hostage negotiator in Savannah. This was her time away from all that, and he was determined to let her relax. "It's fine, Phoebe. I'll soak these in hot water and I'll be with you soon as."

 

" _Told you!"_

They both chuckled at the sound of Hamish in the other room. It felt strange to have such a presence in his home, to have noise. Usually it was just him coming in from another day on the job, most of the time late from the office with a carton of Chinese takeout in one hand and a glass of wine in the other. Being a detective was not easy, but thankfully the two people who he called his friends understood more than most.

 

"You know, if you want to help with the dishes I would really appreciate it," Tom admitted, receiving an even bigger smile from Phoebe. She wanted to help and letting people do that was something he needed to work on. "How about you wash, we'll get Macbeth to dry and I'll put away?"

 

"Sounds good to me." Phoebe poked her blonde head into the living room where Hamish was flicking through the channels. "Hey Macbeth, earn your keep!"

 

Tom heard the sound of the television switching off and then Macbeth came sauntering in. He was a good man, good for a laugh and for a chat if a case was bothering him. He was certainly closer than Phoebe was if there was trouble. "I'm here, I'm here. Hand me a tea towel, eh Chief?"

 

Tom passed him a tea towel and Hamish smiled before wrapping it up and smacking Phoebe on the behind. The Lieutenant squealed before punching him on the shoulder. They wrestled, hands going everywhere before Hamish planted a kiss on her neck. Despite Hamish's romantic woes, he always got on well with Phoebe. Whenever the blonde came over from America, Hamish wouldn't be far behind.

 

Not that Tom minded. While he liked having Phoebe to himself, and Hamish to himself at times; it was always better with three.

 

With the wrestling over, the three of them quickly got down to the task at hand. Phoebe sunk her hands into the soapy water, scrubbing the dishes clean. Tom stole the tea towel off of Hamish after he spanked him with it and got down to drying the dishes. Hamish was then left to put them away, making a great show of pretending to drop them on the kitchen floor.

 

"Hamish, do you mind?" Tom chastised after a wine glass came very near to the tiled floor.

 

The younger man just shook his head, reaching over to Monroe and pressing his lips quickly to Tom's cheek. "Tom, you need to learn to relax. We're only in town for a couple of days. Enjoy yourself! You'll soon be on your own again."

 

" _Hamish!_ " Phoebe hissed, shaking her head at him. "Ignoring my asshole of a friend here, he does have a point. We haven't seen each other since Hamish's birthday and it would be really good to spend some time together. You know..." Her eyes twinkled at the pair of them. "All three of us."

 

Neither he, nor Macbeth knew what to say to that. Tom certainly hadn't planned it that way, had always assumed he would take the couch while Phoebe and Hamish took the bed. He'd planned to take them to the Natural History museum and then shopping in Hamley's so they could treat Carly. Anything else was a bonus.

 

When no one had spoken a word in about five minutes, Phoebe broke the silence. "Let's get these dishes cleaned and then we can talk, okay?"

 

As they moved through the motions, a different energy overcame them all. Phoebe soaped the dishes more, taking her time to run the sponge over the porcelain. Tom in turn took his time to wipe them dry, making sure to drag his towel over every inch. Hamish didn't play any more jokes with the dishes. Instead he found chances to touch them both: a graze on Tom's arm here, a stroke of Phoebe's back there. The energy was electric; Tom's stomach coiling as he remembered all the times they had been together and what they could do that night.

 

"Here, you missed a bit," Tom said, his hand delving into the soapy water to help Phoebe with the sponge. "That's the problem with plum sauce, it can... _stick._ " With his hand atop of hers they moved in unison, rubbing the sponge against the dish. Eventually they stopped cleaning all together, Tom's fingers just clenching hers. "There. Clean."

 

"Hardly," Phoebe shot back, shaking herself to loosen the mood that had descended. "One more plate and we're all done."

 

They all watched hesitantly as Phoebe cleaned the plate, handed it to Tom who then handed it to Hamish. The two men put the towels on the rail while Phoebe wiped down the draining board. Tom and Hamish stood to one side, watching her arse bounce as she reached over to wipe away every little bubble. They were lucky men to be involved with such a beautiful woman.

 

"I need a drink," Hamish admitted, patting Tom on the back. "You got anything harder than wine?"

 

Tom laughed and, now that the kitchen was clean, the three of them headed back to the lounge. Wine was poured, the television switched on. None of them broached Phoebe's proposition, no one made the first move. Usually it was Hamish but tonight he sat in the armchair, not touching his wine and his eyes barely focussing on the television screen. Tom sat, legs crossed, trying not to get his hopes up. Phoebe just planted herself next to him and snuggled against his side, resting her hand on his stomach.

 

"I hate this movie," she declared, reaching over for her glass of wine. "I think we should just have sex."

 

With the barrier broken, Hamish slipped off the armchair and joined them on the sofa. His arm trailed around the back of them, teasing Phoebe's hair. His other rested lightly on Tom's thigh. "Sounds good to me. If I'm honest, it's all I could think about on the train down."

 

"Me too. I had to go to the damn bathroom halfway through my flight," Phoebe confessed, her hand joining Hamish's. "What about you, Tom? Do you think about us much?"

 

He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Instead Hamish's lips found his neck, tearing at his throat till Tom groaned. It had been way too long since anyone had touched him. Phoebe turned his head to meet her mouth, her lips taking his top one between them and sucking tenderly. While Hamish's lips were chapped, rough and hot, Phoebe's were cool, silky, wet. He couldn't get enough of either of them.

 

Hamish left a trail of kisses up to his ear, his voice hot against his skin. "So, where to Chief? Bedroom, bathroom? _Right here?"_

 

"Bathroom," Phoebe moaned, breaking their own kiss to grin at her boys. "After cleaning up I really want to get wet. _Soapy,"_ she teased, trailing a hand down Tom's stomach. "Let's get in the shower."

 

They slowly made their way to the bathroom, each sneaking glances and occasional brushes of skin. It was all very chaste but it wouldn't be for much longer. They eventually ducked into the bathroom after the longest walk of Tom's life only to realise the shower stall wasn't big enough for three.

 

"Fuck," Tom cursed, clenching his knuckles tight. "Maybe we can do it some other time? I know Hamish has a huge shower."

 

Phoebe giggled, reaching over and tugging at Tom's shirt. "And how do you know that, Monroe? My head is being overwhelmed with filthy images of you two banging in that shower. Am I close?"

 

"About as close as me taking you from behind in there!" Hamish chuckled, grabbing Phoebe from behind _._ "Let's do it in the bath, we should all fit in there. Tom - supplies?"

 

Tom nodded, slipping out to the adjacent bedroom to find condoms and lube. He could hear Phoebe and Hamish giggling, could hear water being poured into the bath. A part of him wanted to leave them to it, to watch them fuck each other in the soapy water while he touched himself. But the larger part of him, the part of him that craved his friends, wanted to be with them both.

 

When he returned, Tom found Hamish splashing Phoebe; soaking her shirt straight through. Her bra was visible and Hamish took no time in cupping her breasts with his hands, squeezing them through the sodden fabric. Together they pulled the t-shirt away, leaving a wet Phoebe in teal lace. Hamish continued to knead her breasts, tweaking her nipples. Tom's own hand strayed to his crotch, touching his hardening cock through his jeans. The movement drew Hamish's eye and he grinned at him. "Thought you'd got lost. Come in, join the party."

 

Hamish reached behind them to turn off the water while Tom approached Phoebe. He kissed her, his teeth nibbling on her bottom lip. While her arm reached around his neck to anchor herself, Tom undid the clasp of her bra, letting the lace fall away. Her breasts were the perfect size for his hands, with pretty pink nipples he wanted to slip into his mouth. "Beautiful."

 

He and Macbeth directed her to the edge of the bath, giving them both a good chance to view the creamy skin on display. Hamish worked on the fastenings of her pants, desperate to get her naked. Tom turned to her breasts, leaving a series of gentle kisses on top before swirling his tongue around her nipple. He could feel it harden in his mouth, could feel Phoebe cry out as his teeth brushed against it. He felt her hands slip into his hair, tug at the short brown strands. She stroked him as she would a pet and Tom was eager to please.

 

Hamish nudged him and Tom pulled away, noticing the jeans were gone and all that remained was a pair of matching teal panties. Sharing a smile, the two started on Phoebe. Hamish took the inside of her thighs, behind her knees - every inch of skin that drove her crazy he would find and lick. Tom pushed aside the lace and slid her leg onto his shoulder for better access. She was soaked, her body glistening with arousal. He had been thinking about doing this for _months_ and he could feel his heart beat faster as he leant in to taste his girl.

 

His hand gripped her waist as his mouth moved over her pussy. He curled around her folds, his tongue reaching everywhere but her clit. The taste of her clung to his tongue as he lapped at her and Tom was desperate to taste every part of her. His tongue licked all the way down to her entrance, probing her gently before shifting up to suck on her clit. Her hands took rough scoopfuls of his hair, forcing him to press harder, to lick more. Phoebe was on the verge of pleasure at his tongue and just before he gave her what she wanted, Hamish gripped his head back and kissed him.

 

"Macbeth you _bastard."_

Tom pulled away just in time to see Phoebe smack Hamish on the shoulder. The young man just gathered her up in his arms and deposited her in the bath, water spilling everywhere. He then tore off his own shirt, tossing it aside. His hands went to the buckle of his belt but Tom got there first.

 

"That looks like a difficult job, Constable." He cupped Hamish's cock through his jeans, squeezing tight. "Best leave it to an Inspector."

 

He wasn't usually so forward, but something was different about tonight. They were both aware of Phoebe watching them, her tongue tracing her mouth at the sight of them. Tom took his time undoing Hamish's belt, slipping it out of the hoops and into his hand. He tugged it taut, raising his eyebrow's in a way that made Hamish go red. The younger man was the flirt, the good time boy. But Tom was no prude, no innocent locked away in his office. He knew things that would make Hamish _scream._

He hesitated on the top button, the heel of his hand resting on Hamish's cock. He could see the lust in the other man's eyes; see the desperation practically _begging_ Tom to touch him. He still went slow, dragging the zip apart, pushing the jeans away from his hips. He pulled the boxers down under his cock, the elastic catching his balls. He liked being the dominant one out of the two of them. He liked seeing Hamish whimper, beg.

 

But it didn't last forever and Hamish responded to his teasing by ripping Tom's shirt apart. With the ruined fabric dropped to the bathroom floor, Hamish turned his attention to his chest. Tom felt his hands run along his stomach; pinch at his nipples, cup his neck till all Tom could focus on was Hamish's eyes. He didn't pull away, not even when the younger man flicked open the clasp of his trousers. They still didn't break gaze as Tom felt Hamish's hand stroke his cock through his boxers. He kept looking at Hamish as the younger man pushed an arm around him and squeezed his arse, his fingers digging into the cheeks.

 

"Let's join our girl, shall we Chief?" Hamish said with a grin.

 

"About time!"

 

With all their clothing gone, they finally headed to the tub. Hamish slid in beside Phoebe, his lips nuzzling the crease of her neck. Tom moved to slip in next but Phoebe's hand on his wrist stopped him. "Could you bring your bath lotion?"

 

"Of course."

 

Tom pulled away from the bath and went to pick up his lotion. It was nothing special - not scented, not made for specific skin. But it would work well for them. He turned around to check with Phoebe and found both his friends staring at him, gazing at him with unadulterated lust. He realised he made quite a picture - Phoebe's lipstick on his mouth, his skin damp with sweat, his cock jutting proudly from his body. "This what you wanted, Phoebe?"

 

"Absolutely." He had the impression she wasn't talking about the soap.

 

Tom was finally able to slide into the hot water, his muscles rejoicing at the heat. He passed the bottle to Phoebe who poured a little into her hands. She then turned to her own breasts, massaging the soap into her skin. Tom's jaw went slack as he watched Phoebe touch herself, rubbing her nipples taut and full. Hamish grabbed the bottle next, his own hand reaching out to touch her.

 

Soon all noise dimmed to moans and gasps. Phoebe was the quietest, her breathing softening when her boys did something she liked. Hamish was complicated - his moans were light, breathless when Phoebe toyed with him. His voice was ragged, his groans eager when it was Tom's turn. Tom himself was used to being quiet, to keeping his emotions in check. When they touched him he couldn't help but cry out.

 

While Hamish was soaping Phoebe's breasts, he was also leaving quite a mark on her neck. Tom decided to give Hamish his own. He twisted in the water to reach Hamish, his hands filled with soap as he started to fondle the man's back and shoulders. Hamish was firm, strong and Tom enjoyed sliding his hands over his skin; enjoyed Hamish tensing when his calloused fingers found a sensitive spot. He slid further round so he was spooning Hamish from behind, the young Constable at his mercy.

 

Yanking him back into his arms, Tom groaned at the weight of Hamish against him. His cock was pressed at Hamish's rear and Tom felt the younger man groan and rub himself against his friend's erection. In response he raised the younger man out of the water, the front of his body available for both he and Phoebe to play with.

 

"Get the lotion, Phoebe."

 

"With pleasure."

 

Phoebe poured it down Hamish's chest and stomach and four hands started caressing his body. Tom massaged the lotion into his skin, feeling Macbeth wiggle against his throbbing cock. His lips dragged along his collarbone before travelling up to Hamish's throat where his lips sucked hard at the flesh. Tom's tongue licked at the mark he had made, his teeth darkening it.

  
"Fuck me, Tom," Hamish groaned, his brogue thickening. "Ah, _Phoebe!_ "

 

With Hamish's head lolling against the crook of his neck, Tom had a better picture of just what Phoebe was doing. She'd given up on the massage and had turned her attention to Hamish's cock. One hand was cradling his balls while her tongue swirled around the head of his shaft. When she squeezed him Tom could feel Hamish's body jerk like a puppet, too much sensation to know where to twist.  He was beautiful like this: all facades disappearing to reveal the true man underneath.

 

Hamish continued to jerk back and forth between them, pushing into Phoebe's mouth and back against Tom's cock. Their ministrations were hard, unforgiving and eventually they were in unison: Tom's tongue lapping at his throat and Phoebe's hot mouth licking along the underside of his cock. Their tongues continued to match rhythm as Hamish's movements grew more erratic. He was practically begging to come as their hands drifted up his body, tweaking and rubbing whatever they could.

 

When they both felt Hamish coming close, Phoebe took Hamish full into her mouth while Tom tipped his lover's head back and buried his tongue inside him. He could taste the wine on his tongue, a small trace of Phoebe too. But the rest was all Hamish, all rough and wet and willing.

 

Tom continued to kiss him, his tongue massaging Hamish's own. Hamish was completely committed to the embrace, his hands gripping at Tom to pull him closer. But he hadn’t fallen over the edge. Both men pulled away to see that Phoebe had pulled back, her mouth _far_ away from Hamish's flushed cock. "Payback's a bitch, Macbeth."

 

The younger man moved to dunk her but Tom managed to grab him just in time. He kissed his neck, his cheek, his mouth, trying to distract him from pulling Phoebe into the water. Hamish _did_ deserve it though. Still, for the moment, Hamish was quite content to feel Tom's tongue against his own.

 

When they split, Hamish's hand didn't go far. It rested on Tom's cock, gripping him lightly. "I think foreplay's over. Time to get down to the main event."

 

Deciding who would go where was always the hardest part. They'd played with a lot of different positions. Phoebe between both her boys, both of them inside her. Hamish hanging over the bed while Phoebe rode him and Tom's cock was in his mouth. His favourite memory was one night in Lochdubh after lots of alcohol when his friends had tied him to the bed. Phoebe had sat on his face and Hamish had taken him from behind whilst wearing his Constable hat.

 

Two of them together was incredible. When it was the three of them together...well there was nothing like it.

 

Hamish was the first to reach for a condom, pinching the top and rolling it down his member before reaching for a very eager Phoebe. Tom pushed himself out the way and onto the ledge beside the bath; content to watch the two of them fuck. Hamish's lips left kisses along her jaw, his fingers parting her folds and stroking her tender skin. Tom watched; his legs widening as the head of Hamish's cock pushed inside her, then the rest of his length. He then pulled out, the tip rubbing against her entrance before slamming back inside.

 

Tom took himself in hand, his calloused palm feeling good against the tight flesh of his cock. He stroked himself once, twice; his eyes never leaving Phoebe bouncing up and down on Hamish, or the young Constable's hands seemingly covering every inch of her skin. The two of them kissed, their bodies continuing their gruelling rhythm. His hand moved faster now, desperate for its release.

 

When they parted, Phoebe opened her eyes and turned to him. "Tom, baby, no." She then pushed away from Hamish and slid over to him, her hands reaching up to cup his face. "When we're together, we're _together_. Always."

 

She kissed him: long and hard and Hamish on her tongue. Tom whimpered as the cool of his hand was then replaced by the heat of Phoebe's mouth. He was longer than Hamish but not as wide and his lover slipped around him effortlessly. He felt Phoebe smile against his cock, his groans only encouraging her to suck harder. Hamish joined the fun, pushing back inside Phoebe, his hand straying underneath the water to tease her clit. Tom's own hand ran along her neck and head, teasing that blonde hair he loved to stroke so much.

 

Tom had never experienced anything like this, knowing they were all giving and receiving pleasure. It felt electric to have Phoebe's skin underneath his fingertips, to feel her tongue and lips tease his cock. To watch her body tense as Hamish played with her, to see his cock thrust in and out of her.

 

His orgasm spilled over him, his cock thrusting heavily into Phoebe's mouth. She continued to suck him, her grip tightening on his hips as her own release overwhelmed her. Hamish was the last, his thrusts becoming shaky as he desperately sought his own pleasure. He looked across at both of them still shaking from their own orgasms and he finally toppled over the precipice.

 

They all shook for a while, the pleasure of all three of them together overpowering. After their bodies stilled they entangled themselves from their various positions, all of them slightly bashful after their actions in the bathtub. Phoebe was the first to leave, Tom lending her his hand to help her out. Then Hamish stepped out, the younger man wrapping a towel around a shivering Phoebe.

 

He then turned to Tom, kneeling down and pressing his lips against his. "Come on, Chief. Let's get you dry."

 

Both of them helped him out of the bath, Phoebe squeezing his hand and Hamish handing him a towel. Tom wrapped it around his waist, protecting his modesty as they walked into the bedroom. Phoebe held her towel loosely around her middle before snuggling against the comforter, trying desperately to warm herself. Tom was sure there were two police officers more than willing to help. Hamish was the last one in, towel around his shoulders, his cock still half hard. He had the condoms and lube in his hand and he deposited them on the bedside table before turning to smile at them both.

 

"So...round two?"

 

Tom answered his question with a kiss. 


End file.
